Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration producing device designed for use with an input unit such as the touch panel display or the like. The present invention also relates to an electronic device and a human body fitting article both having such vibration producing device integrated therein.
Description of the Relevant Art
As it is known in the conventional prior art, there is an input unit that includes a display in which a touch panel function is incorporated or an input unit on which the operating keys are provided. Among those input units, there is one input unit in which a vibration producing device is previously incorporated and which enables an operator to enter information by pressing the appropriate keys with a finger or a pen. In response to the information thus entered, the input unit will activate the vibration producing device to produce the corresponding vibrations that are returned and imparted to the finger or the pen, thus providing the operator with the impression that the information has been entered surely and correctly. As one example of such vibration producing device, Patent Document 1 discloses the vibration producing device that includes a base, a piezoelectric actuator having one end thereof connected to the base and a weight connected to the other end of the piezoelectric actuator through a damper. The conventional structure described above allows the vibration producing device to be made thin.